


Tanaka Goes 404 After Love Is Reciprocated

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, F/M, relationships, simping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Headcanon's of Tanaka finally getting to be with the one he's been simping over for a while. But has anxiety that it's actually happening
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Tanaka Goes 404 After Love Is Reciprocated

  * We all know Tanaka is a lady’s man
  * He will follow you and swoon all over you no matter the responses he gets
  * If you hit him on top of the head, he’ll compliment on how _strong_ you are
  * If you evade one of his attack hugs, he’ll compliment on how _fast_ you are
  * If he says something stupid around you and you correct him, he’ll compliment on how _smart_ you are
  * Nothing you do or say to this man in protest to his love will ever affect him and he will only try harder
  * **_BUT ONE DAY_**
  * “ _Oh if only this pretty lady would go have lunch with me~_ ”Tanaka will coo out dramatically 
  * You don’t know what it is but something about him never giving up and just continually simping for you after so long, you just break and you want to see how a date might go
  * “Alright, where are we going to eat?” you ask as you look at Tanaka completely serious
  * **Tanaka goes 404**
  * His eyes go wide and he stumbles on his words. You just agreed to go on a lunch date with him! Did he hear that right??
  * But an excited smile soon forms on his face “Ah yeah!” 
  * The two of you go out and you actually put effort to get to know Tanaka and he’s actually an amazing guy



## A few months go by and things are going really well between the two of you

  * Even though things are going well, Tanaka can’t help but feel this deep fear
  * Fear that you will see that he isn’t that great and you’ll leave him
  * It starts to show on his face and in his body language
  * You notice how he isn’t as energetic around you and acting as his normal self
  * “Ryu have you been feeling okay?” you ask him one day when you’re out on a picnic date
  * His face goes red and he gets really shy “Yeah of course!” 
  * You know he’s lying and you move your hand to his cheek to make him look up at you
  * “What’s going on, Ryu? Where is my energetic, and compliment speaking boyfriend?” You ask with a soft smile.
  * Your words make him chuckle softly and he shakes his head
  * ‘God I’m an idiot. She really does like me, huh?’ he thinks to himself as he stares into your eyes
  * “I’m right here baby!” he exclaims and you see the familiar energetic glimmer in his eyes
  * You weren’t sure what was going on but you could tell he felt better already
  * Tanaka then takes your face in his hands and he kisses all over your face Complimenting you and telling you how amazing and pretty you are
  * Tanaka still can’t believe that you’re his and he’s not sure if he deserves you.
  * But the two of you are together and that’s all that matters




End file.
